


Pianista.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Kick Buttowski
Genre: Brianna é menos chata quando cresce, Eu amo esse desenho, Eu escrevi isso em 2012, Gen, Gunther é e sempre será um fofo, Honey e Harold só querem o melhor para ele, Kick é meio viciado em adrenalina, Não me julgem, O Brad é um babaca e ele não merece aparecer
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Kick odiava tocar piano simplesmente pelo fato de não lhe proporcionar nenhuma adrenalina. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não sabia. Ele sabia tocar, e tocava muito bem.





	Pianista.

**Author's Note:**

> Senhor, eu pequei quando jovem... E minha versão adulta acha isso digno de postar na internet.

 

Kick odiava tocar piano simplesmente pelo fato de não lhe proporcionar nenhuma adrenalina. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não sabia.

Seu pai, desde de muito cedo, o forçava a aprender. Com isso, dito e feito, kick aprendeu.

Muitos músicos, compositores e pianistas dizem coisas lindas sobre o som tocar a alma e o coração. Sobre o som ser um prazer e tocar piano ser uma  _ vida _ .

Kick acha isso uma besteira.

Piano era um instrumento com um som bonito, isso ele concordava. Mas ao passar dos anos, apesar de seus dedos tocar as teclas e dançar sobre elas como um profissional... Kick não sentia  _ mágica _ .

Aos 16 anos seu pai estava tão orgulhoso de seu talento no piano que não resistiu em colocá-lo em uma apresentação ao vivo. Kick negava com toda sua vontade possível, onde no final conseguiu convencer o pai de que só aceitaria fazer isso com a condição de que fosse  _ uma vez só _ e que fosse  _ longe _ . A apresentação foi marcada em uma cidade próxima, mas ao mesmo tempo sem conexão com a sua.

Kick se sentiu mal por vários motivos, mas o pior foi de ter que mentir para seu melhor amigo.

E apesar de Gunther sentir que kick estava mentindo quando disse que ia visitar um parente na cidade vizinha e voltaria no dia seguinte, ele não fez questão de arrancar a verdade do amigo. A melhor qualidade de seu colega era a da confiança, coisa que o fez serem amigos até hoje.

Kick Buttowski sentia medo de ser tratado diferente. Gostava de mostrar rigidez e autoconfiança, loucura e insanidade. E sabia que o simples fato de confessar ser bom em algum tipo de instrumento musical clássico, faria sua moral decair.

Seus pais não lhe ouviam, não davam a mínima para isso, coisa que o irritava  _ demais _ .

E com isso, Kick foi oferecido como pianista em  _ outra _ apresentação ao vivo. E mais  _ outra _ e  _ outra _ . Até que seus pais aceitaram um convite para uma apresentação em  _ sua cidade  _ onde ele tinha certeza que todos saberiam quem era.

Ele estava  _ aterrorizado _ .

Após uma discussão séria com seus pais, ele isolou-se em seu quarto. E sua mãe, Honey, foi a primeira a tentar fazer as pazes.

"Clarence, nós só queremos que as pessoas reconheçam o talento que você tem." foi a desculpa que ela deu.

"Você já pensou que eu simplesmente  _ não quero _ que elas reconheçam?" ele retrucou. "Esse é o problema. Vocês não conseguem entender isso!"

Após algum tempo em silêncio, sua mãe passou a mão por suas costas que estavam virados para cima na cama e Kick continuou.

"Eu não quero mais tocar piano em público." disse bufando.

"Você realmente não gosta, né?" comentou a mãe.

"Não importa se eu gosto ou não. Piano simplesmente não combina comigo!" ele levantou-se da cama e colocou o capacete de volta na cabeça antes de sair do quarto. "Vou na casa do Gunther." e com isso saiu.

No mesmo dia, por volta das 7h da noite, sua casa estava vazia e um bilhete, sobre um pacote, em cima de sua cama jazia.

_ Voltaremos às 9h. Veja se serve e conversaremos quando voltarmos. - Mãe _

O pacote era transparente, com isso dando para se ver que, tudo o que constava dentro dela, era negra como breu. Kick abriu-a e retirou o que-quer-que-seja o tecido que estava lá.

Uma roupa preta. Um conjunto completo de vestimenta de cor preta.

Kick sorriu, entendendo o recado calado.

Às 19h da noite do dia marcado para a apresentação, Kick estava nervoso. Sua roupa de apresentação estava servindo-lhe bem, o terno, a blusa e a gravata. Mas mesmo com sua pele coberta por inteira com malha negra, deixando-o irreconhecível, não facilitava o nervoso que sentia com a possibilidade de algo dar errado, e de toda a cidade ficar sabendo que Kick Buttowski era um _ pianista _ .

Uma adrenalina ótima começou a percorrer seu corpo. E Kick sentiu, pela primeira vez,  _ prazer _ em tocar piano.

A excitação, o perigo de alguém descobri-lo, os olhos das pessoas que só o xingavam e o esculacharam nas ruas, agora aplaudindo-o de pé. Algumas loucas jogando-lhe flores, enquanto meninos mais velhos assobiavam o quão incrível a pessoa misteriosa coberta de malha negra estivera.

Clarence sentiu-se bem. Suspirou fundo e dirigiu-se aos fundos do palco, sendo coberto pelas cortinas.  

Pouco tempo depois a notícia estava espalhada em todo lugar.

Harold e Honey estavam tão orgulhosos que decidiram deixar Kick em paz, parando de lhe pressionar eventos e apresentações.

Kick conseguiu continuar sua vida, e nunca tocou no assunto com ninguém (apesar de sua aparição ter virado uma lenda, o que de certo modo fazia-o rir).

Aos 18 anos de idade, sua irmã Brianna fazia 15 e seus pais pediram a ele que tocasse em sua festa de aniversário.

Kick estava em semana de provas acadêmicas, mas sua irmã havia virado decente o suficiente para não perturbá-lo durante esse tempo todo. Então não resistiu e aceitou a oferta.

De volta dentro de sua roupa de malha escura (o que decepcionantemente dizendo, ainda o cabia), ele fez uma apresentação magnífica, com as músicas favoritas de Brianna, para mais de 150 convidados, entre eles alguns amigos antigos e outros fanáticos do clube de música.

Quando a apresentação acabou, recebeu um abraço apertado de irmã, chorando em seus braços, e se retirou.

Não esperava que alguém fosse louco o suficiente de segui-lo. Dirigiu-se de moto até sua casa onde planejava se trocar.

Ao chegar em sua casa, kick rapidamente tirou a máscara e a parte de cima de sua roupa, repousando-a sobre a mesa da cozinha (afinal estavam todos na festa)*. Ainda com a parte de baixo da malha, tirou as luvas e caminhou até a geladeira procurando um copo com água bem gelada.

"Bela apresentação." uma voz grossa disse atrás de si.

Clarence congelou. Não sabia se virava ou se encolhia em uma bola e esperava o mundo acabar.

Uma risada bem conhecida soou da mesma boca de antes.

Suas bochechas rubereceram.

"Gunther" suspirou aliviado.

Mas quando ele se virou não parecia estar vendo seu antigo melhor amigo. 

Isto é, Kick teve de se mudar de escola quando foi expulso e Gunther havia se mudado para uma parte mais longe da cidade, onde seus pais abriram uma nova loja. Com o ensino médio ocupando todo seu tempo, o que sobrava ele dedicava às manobras não-tão-radicais quando costumava antes, mas ainda sim excitantes.

E agora, à sua frente, estava um homem alto e, ao contrário do que lembrava Kick, magro, pelo que dava para notar através do terno que usava. Gunther de agora continuava loiro, com seus olhos azuis de criança e suas bochechas ainda fofas.

"Você emagreceu." apontou Gunther para a barriga descoberto do moreno que mal reconhecia sem seu capacete.

Kick desistiu de ficar aterrorizado com o acontecimento, afinal, Gunther já havia descoberto, então não teria porque mentir. Aproximou-se do colega e apertou seus braços o máximo que pôde em volta do amigo.

"Também senti saudades" Kick riu. Mal acreditava que conseguiu ter vivido sem ver seu melhor amigo por quase 2 anos.

As mãos e os braços igualmente grandes envolveram-lhe e puxando-o para um abraço mais apertado.

"E então?" ele disse ainda apertado com o colega.

"E então o que?" perguntou.

Gunther soltou-o.

"Eu ia perguntar como vão as coisas e quem sabe ficar umas 2h conversando, mas acho que a Brianna vai ficar brava comigo por ficar roubando seu tempo." ele disse dando um sorriso largo, mostrando que havia clareado os dentes.

"Nah" ele disse pegando seu copo com água e voltando a caminhar em direção á seu quarto devagar, tendo certeza que Gunther estaria seguindo-o. "Falando nisso." ele virou para encarar o amigo de infância, ainda com o copo na mão. "Como você me achou?" ele disse dando um gole do copo.

Gunther fez um som de deboche e depois sorriu largamente de novo, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Kick, eu sou o Gunther." ele apontou para si mesmo e os dois caíram na risada. Entrando no quarto. Quando Kick pegou um cabide com um terno branco pendurado de dentro do guarda roupa, Gunther virou-se de costas para dar privacidade ao amigo. "Mas falando sério agora..." ele comentou, ainda de costas, apoiado de lado na porta. "Você  _ realmente _ achava que eu não sabia?" terminou perguntando.

Kick ficou quieto, sério, surpreso e levemente vermelho. Mas continuou a se vestir. Colocando desodorante e perfume.

"Você não ficou surpreso?" ele arriscou perguntar.

Gunther se virou, ignorando o fato de que Kick ainda estava abotoando a camisa. Uma expressão séria no rosto, enquanto o outro apenas estava olhando fixamente o chão, envergonhado.

"Não." ele disse.

Kick levantou a cabeça rápido e confuso.

"Porqu-" ele ia começar a perguntar, mas Gunther foi mais rápido.

"Brianna" ele deu de ombros.

Kick bufou.

"Mas não é só isso." aproximou-se e mostrando que Kick havia pulado um dos botões, desabotoou os três primeiros, voltando a abotoar na maneira certa enquanto falava. "Muitas vezes, na nossa infância, eu passava pela sua casa sem ter nada para fazer. Simplesmente porque era meu melhor amigo e eu realmente gostava de você." ele começou. "Muitas dessas vezes, você estava ocupado treinando piano porque seu pai mandava. Você aprendia  _ muito _ rápido. E várias vezes eu me pegava parando na janela da sua casa só pra ficar ouvindo. Tentando adivinhar de quem era a música." ele suspirou e continuou "clichê, né?" e com isso deu uma risadinha para disfarçar. Largando o colega e pegando o blazer do terno em cima da cama, estendendo-o.

Kick ficou sem palavras. Rubro. Seus olhos não conseguiam focar em nada. Não conseguia fazer seu coração parar de bater e mesmo assim se sentia bem porque, afinal, era o  _ Gunther _ .

Inclinou-se para frente e deixou que sua testa caísse sobre o tórax do loiro, que ficou parado, apoiando-o.

"Kick?" ele perguntou depois de algum tempo em silêncio. Onde o moreno  _ continuava _ em silêncio. "Você sabe que eu não vou contar para ninguém. Mesmo que a gente brigue e nunca mais se fale. Seu segredo está bem guardado comigo." terminou passando sua mão pelos cabelos do menor, ainda quente de vergonha, apoiado em si. "Nossa... Acho que  _ nunca _ toquei no teu cabelo antes." ele disse rindo surpreso. "...é incrivelmente macio. Acho que vou começar a usar capacete." ele brincou, podendo sentir que Kick havia dado um sorriso contra seu tórax.

Após mais alguns segundos em silêncio, Gunther desceu sua mão e deu alguns tapas nas costas do rapaz. E então empurrou-o de leve para voltar a ficar de pé.

"Kick, a gente tem que ir para a festa. Se o baile dos 15 começar e a gente não estiver lá, serão apenas  _ 13 _ . O que perde todo o propósito." ele disse ainda segurando os ombros do colega.

Kick confirmou com a cabeça, não confiando na própria voz.

Gunther ajudou-o a colocar o blazer branco e dirigiu-se a saída do quarto.

Quando foram até a garagem, Gunther confessou que logo que ele havia notado que Kick estava se apresentando na festa, ele pegou sua bicicleta e no momento que ouviu a última música acabar ele havia pedalado freneticamente para tentar chegar na casa deles antes, ambos riram como dois bons amigos por causa da história e decidiram por voltar com a moto do Kick.

A festa ocorreu normalmente. Ninguém suspeitou que Kick era o pianista mascarado e ainda o xingaram por ter perdido a apresentação dele. Gunther o acompanhou pelo resto da noite, não conseguiam se largar, eram muitas saudades e muitas coisas para conversar.

O loiro havia começado um namoro à um ano atrás que durou alguns meses, antes de Gunther perceber que não amava ela de fato. Uma fotógrafa mirim, bonita e tudo mais, descendente direta de família dinamarquesa que seus pais apresentaram. Estava atualmente solteiro, começara a participar do time de futebol americano apesar de não tolerar os tipos de jogadores idiotas e pervertidos que sempre fizeram os estereótipos serem verdade.

Kick ria com a história, imaginando Gunther em um uniforme de futebol americano, e não achou nenhum pouco difícil imaginar.

"Ainda anda de Skate?" perguntou o maior.

"Sempre." respondeu Kick sorrindo.

Kanddle estava namorando Ronaldo, ainda, era o que Gunther havia ouvido falar. Ronaldo ainda estava estudando com Gunther, apesar de Kanddle ter escolhido estudar em uma escola particular.

Kick não deu a mínima pra isso.

"Kick." chamou uma vóz atras deles.

Ambos estiveram sentados em um banco, fora do salão de festas, conversando. Mau notaram que as horas passaram.

A voz que chamará o moreno era de sua irmã. Com outro vestido, um pouco descabelada pela festa. Apenas um pouco, porque Brianna, sendo a rainha e a princesa que dizia ser,  _ nunca _ estaria descabelada em uma festa.

"Oi, baixinha." disse brincando, vendo sua irmã aproximar-se deles.

"Você não tem direito de falar isso, Gunther é quase o  _ dobro _ do seu tamanho!" respondeu, igualmente brincando.

Gunther riu alto.

"Não exagera." ele comentou.

Trocaram mais algumas farpas e risadas até que, de repente, Kick se lembrou do ocorrido.

"Ah, Bri, eu não acredito que você contou pro Gunther sobre  _ aquilo _ !" terminou cruzando os braços e arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas.

Brianna riu. Olhou para o loiro que estava quieto admirando a cena e deu-lhe uma piscadela.

"Kick, ele é o  _ Gunther _ , é trabalho dele." ela falou, e assim que deu uma pequena risada feminina uma música eletrônica começou a tocar. "Adoro essa música!" gritou, desaparecendo para dentro do salão novamente.

Ambos só olharam para a moça enquanto a mesma praticamente  _ corria desfilando _ , o que Kick só conseguia ver ela fazer.

Ele riu alto.

" _ Seu trabalho? _ " perguntou.

Gunther retribuiu o riso e deu de ombros.

"Alguma coisa sobre cuidar de você." ele tentou explicar, embaraçado, procurando as palavras certas. "Tipo... Um guarda-costas, ou algo do gênero." continuou tentando.

"Guarda-costas de um dublê." Kick sorriu imaginando a cena, com seu típico olhar de imaginar um plano." _ Isso  _ ia ser legal."

Gunther virou o rosto e olhou sério para seu amigo.

"Kick, não posso prometer que vou sempre estar do seu lado e blábláblá, como eu  _ sei _ que havia prometido quando criança." ele disse, calmo, mas sempre com aquele tom de brincadeira no ar, apesar do moreno saber que as palavras eram para ser sérias. "Mas uma coisa eu posso prometer." ele disse sorrindo. "Sempre vou ver suas apresentações, por mais raras que elas sejam." terminou.

Kick levantou uma sobrancelha.

"E se eu não fizer mais nenhuma?" ele perguntou divertido.

"Éééé, daí eu teria que forçar algum empresário a contratar você." riu "Mas eu sei que você fará isso de novo." continuou um pouco mais sério, ainda sorrindo.

Kick teve que concordar com o amigo, e ele também podia, de certa forma, afirmar que, apesar deles não terem se falado durante tanto tempo, Gunther ainda conseguia entender o que se passava pela cabeça do moreno.

E se perguntou se era por causa da conexão entranha que pareciam ter, ou ele simplesmente não havia mudado nada desde criança.

Depois daquela noite, Kick continuou com sua vida, estudando (o que era raro), e praticando suas manobras.

Quando precisava de dinheiro, Kick concordava em tocar em orquestras e onde quer que seu talento escondido poderia ser útil para ganhá-lo. Claro, sempre disfarçado. E como antes, sempre tendo aquela onda de adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo durante as apresentações.

Gunther cumpria sua promessa, surpreendendo Kick. Mesmo que este, certa vez, chegara atrasado, pois, foi dito assim que se encontraram na saída, que recém havia jogado uma partida de futebol no torneio intercolegial e mal teve tempo de se trocar no caminho. Kick riu alto.

O futuro é sempre incerto, mas sua vida atual parecia estar correndo bem.

Que bom. Talvez ele até seja grato por saber tocar piano.

**Author's Note:**

> Repito: Essa história é de 2012, e eu nunca cheguei a postar.  
> Encontrei meu HD externo e _voalá_ 27 fanfics OLD PRA CARALH*.  
>  Na época, a ideia parecia muito boa...  
> (Ainda bem que eu tirei o Slash dessa fic)


End file.
